GATE: Operation Schwert der Rache
by The Blue Dragoner
Summary: "There will be no negotiated peace. For this is war. It's a war you intend to start. And it's a war we intend to finish." Rated M for graphical depictions
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own either the GATE franchise****, ****historical**** or cultural**** figures that may be presented in the story, but I do own my OCs. I have to say that this story is a work of fiction, and any and all ****OC ****character names are coincidental.**

**Achtung! This story contains graphic descriptions of the worst that humanity can offer.**

* * *

**GATE: Operation Schwert der Rache**

**Chapter 1**

Berlin, the capital city of the German Empire.

A city of the Imperial German Family, entrepreneurs, scientists and engineers.

A city of the Brandenburg Gate, the Unter den Liden and the Berlin Palace.

A city of millions of people of all ethnicities and nationalities.

A city that offers boundless opportunities for all people, regardless of ethnicity, nationality or gender, in the great epicentre of European culture, politics, economics and science.

May the 6th, 1955 (the 67th year of German Kaiser Henry I,) seems to be going to be an ordinary day, in an ordinary month, in an ordinary year, as the world continues the graceful path, as it always had. Where Berliner and Berlinerin can laugh together, cry together and fall in love together, in the city of Frederick the Great.

But it was to be, no ordinary day…

* * *

**May 6****th****, 1955.**

**Near the Brandenburg Gate, along the Unter den Liden street.**

German civilians gathered around in wonderment of the sudden appearance of a strange Romanesque structure of marble, gold and precious stones. People called the Imperial German Police about the structure. Initially, the police dismissed the calls about the structure, as the imaginative ramblings of half-crazed drunkards. But as more and more people called the police about the structure, police were deployed to investigate this structure.

Minutes later, the deployed policemen and gathered civilians, bare witness to people walking out of the structure, with men in armour marching in formation, reminiscing legionaries of the Roman Empire, followed by inhuman mercenaries of various shapes, sizes and features, straight from Grimm Brothers and J.R.R Tolkien's books.

Two men in armour inlaid with gold and silver furnishings appeared on horseback, assumed to be the leaders of the Roman legionaries and mercenaries. One looked into the crowd with impartiality, while the other looked in disgust. The latter shouted in a language that the Germans cannot fully understand.

"Legionaries of the Saderan Empire! This city will be the first to fall! Go forth and slay every savage you see! Go forth and claim this savage land, in the name of the Emperor and the Empire!"

But with the Roman Cornicen letting off the Cornu, the Roman army of men and beasts, charge upon the suddenly alarmed crowd of civilians and policemen with sword, spear and shield in their hands, and rapacious depravity in their hearts. The police presence opens fire on the suddenly hostile Romans, inflicting several casualties and buying civilians some time to escape before they were cut down by charging Roman legionaries.

Civilians flee at the sign of danger, only to be shot by Roman archers, or cut down by charging Roman cavalrymen and dragons. Men. Women. Children. Many were mercilessly slaughtered, with the Roman legionaries and inhuman mercenaries, blatantly committing degenerate acts of rape and paedophilia, against the women and girls who were not immediately put to the Roman sword and spear.

The Roman invaders arrogantly believed that they were invading a weak and uncivilised nation, and thus no danger, that apart from a simple command and control tent, the invaders didn't felt compelled to build further fortifications, much to one of the leader's annoyance. They truly believed that they were invading a weak and uncivilised nation. But they were not invading a weak and uncivilised nation. No. They were invading an Imperial superpower.

* * *

_'Their relentless and cruel drive into the beating heart of the Fatherland, rob the lives of many men, women, and children alike. The disdainful arrogance of their leaders is only matched by the abominable brutality of their soldiers…'_

* * *

**Near the Berlin Palace, along the Unter den Liden street.**

**POV of Imperial German Army Leutenant Markus Spigelmann of the Panzergrenaider-Division Großdeutschland.**

One minute, I was enjoying a weekend leave in a nouvelle Berlin café with my fresh-faced step-brother, the next moment, like as if the gates of Hell had opened into Berlin, figures from history and fantasy, indiscriminatingly attacking innocent German civilians and committing acts that are unjustifiable and unforgivable.

Ordering Markus to alert the German military, I work with polizei to perform a fighting retreat, buying German civilians time to evacuate to safety, German soldiers time to reinforce them, and extract a heavy toll on the invaders.

Eventually, we all cross the Schlossbrücke, whereby the Kaiser's personal orders, the Berlin Palace became a refuge for hundreds of civilians, with present staff attempting to treat the wounded. The problem was, that the invaders are deliberately targeting the Berlin Palace, most likely believing it to be a fortification.

I was, at the time, the highest-ranking military officer present, and was bluntly ordered (by the Kaiser himself,) to organize a patchwork defence of Schlossbrücke with Polizei, Feldgendarmerie, German soldiers (from the Berlin Palace) and armed civilians, with an assortment of pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, rifles, and machine guns.

Because if we failed in defending the bridge and the invaders manage to enter the Berlin Palace, it will be a massacre of unprecedented proportion.

So until Markus and military reinforcements arrive, I and others, are defending against an army appearing as Roman legionaries, orcs, elves, dragons and God knows what else. Until then, a makeshift barricade along the Schlossbrücke will be the line of defence; a hodgepodge of wooden crates and furniture, barbed wire and sandbags, will have to be sufficient.

* * *

**Imperial Saderan Army Camp**

For the Saderan Army, the conquest of this savage land was going smoothly, with the barbarians, upon show the might of the Saderan Army, retreat on mass. Some barbarians attempted to resist, only to be swift cut down. To the Saderans, the savages are retreating towards a large fortification, with the only way to get the fortification is through a bridge. Tiberius orders his most elite and most loyal centurions and legionnaires, to attack and capture the fortification, and kill all that were in the fortification.

With lust-filled legionaries, enjoying the women of this savage land, tearing their clothes off in broad daylight. Some attempted to resisted such copulation, only for their limbs to be separated from their bodies, becoming defenceless against their maltreatment.

However, for the captured women that are considered to be of great beauty, they are to be sold as slaves for Sadera's richest noble families. Colt Formal, commander of the entire invasion, can only silently cringe in disgust, as he witnesses Tiberius inspecting another captured woman, with the poor women being dragged by her hair.

Colt, cannot stop the Saderans from despoiling these people and he cannot stop the Saderans from abducting these people. Because cannot counteract the orders of his supposed subordinate. In fact, Tiberius most of the time, ignored him, because Emperor Molt, and everyone in Saderan Senate and Saderan Army, knows why he's appointed head of the invasion force; so that he's nothing more than a figurehead leader, a convenient scapegoat if the invasion fails, just like his father before him.

Colt… was unsure of the entire invasion plan. These barbarians that Tiberius insist calling, have created monuments and building that equals, or exceeds the buildings in Sadera.

"Find a suitable sacrifice for Hardy," Tiberius ordered a youthful Saderan legionnaire, who promptly went to find this suitable sacrifice.

A few moments later, the same legionnaire returns with a young male infant, with Colt being silently, yet completely horrified at what the legionnaire suggestion of a suitable sacrifice for Hardy. Tiberius, not batting an eyelid, takes the infant at the centre of the camp, onto a temporary wooden sacrificial altar. He pulls out his decorated dagger.

"To honour Hardy, Goddess of the Underworld, for our the safe passage to the Otherworld, I offer this infant as a sacrifice." Tiberius said.

He plunges the dagger straight into the crying child. And the child cried no more. Tiberius drags the knife along the infant's centre, opening it and plucking out its warm innards akin to a chicken, with Colt was both shocked and repulsed at what he had witnessed. It was something for Tiberius to have his soldiers engage in acts that encourage dereliction and misconduct, but to personally murder a defenceless infant! And call that religion!

Colt and many of his Italican soldiers, also didn't want to fight and die for an Emperor and an Empire that's so willing, to use them as dragon bait.

Because, the night before they march through the GATE, Colt had dreams that could be seen as foreboding and were troubling him since the moment he has awoken. In the first dream, he sees the symbol of the Saderan Empire, a red Falmartian dragon viciously came upon a suspecting black eagle, only for the eagle to immediately retaliate and overwhelm the dragon, mercilessly tearing it into bloody pieces of flesh.

In the second dream, he sees soldiers wearing unfamiliar uniforms that look like foliage and armour that wasn't metal, horseless metal carriages and wingless metal birds advancing towards the capital city of Sadera. They carry strange staffs that discharge fire and instantly kill men. Entire Saderan legions move against them, only to be annihilated to the man.

Suddenly overhead he hears foreign noise, saw large flying swords who dropped metallic objects upon Sadera with relentless impunity, with the objects producing an ear-deafening screech, like the monstrous harpies of ancient myth. The objects blast apart stone and metal and set fire to the wood, creating great fires that the heavenly skies above, with Colt, can only look upon the destruction with sheer aghast.

After the swords left, he walked into Sadera and he saw the great city of the Saderan Empire, becomes nothing; but charred corpses, burnt wood and scorched stones. Colt realized that if these soldiers can destroy Sadera with relative ease... then, then Italica stands no chance against them. With his family, his people and his city, suffering for the Saderan Empire's lust for more grandeur, almost insane dreams of gaining more wealth, more power and more slaves.

Just as he concluded his findings, the black eagle from the first dream appears to him. Its eyes made look as if it can simply pierce him with just the looks of its eyes.

"Colt Formal of the Formal tribe, Duke of Italica. I bear a warning for you and your people, for both are at a crossroad with the roads leading either to life or death. Therefore, I beseech to you to choose wisely, for the lives of your family and your people are at stake." the eagle said with a voice of deep authority.

The eagle took flight and vanished. Was the eagle the spirits of his ancestors? Colt thought. Warning him of who the Saderan Empire has invaded? He feared that the Saderans have not angered an uncivilised land of barbarians, but a nation whose power they cannot comprehend and whose retribution they cannot repel.

But he doesn't want to suffer the same fate as many other had before, who dared to defy the emperor and leave his daughter as an orphan. Or worse. He can only silently pray to Deldort, the god of covenants, that he's hoping that he will live to see his beloved city and daughter again.

* * *

**POV of Leutenant Hans Spigelmann**

The invaders have conducted several attacks on our defences, but we managed to hold them off. I've managed to acquire a sturmgewehr from an Imperial Palace Guard.

Quickly checking my rifle's magazine and making sure it was loaded, I pulled back my newly acquired rifle's up-swept charging handle and cradle it upon the barricade. More civilians have evacuated to the Berlin Palace.

"Enemy infantry!" One of the armed civilians shouted, alerting every defender.

I looked towards the bridge and see the invaders, marching across the bridge, in formation towards us. Everyone was placed on high alert, going upon the barricade and aiming their weapons at the oncoming invaders.

"Ready yourselves!" I shouted as the invaders continue to march towards us.

"Steady! Steady!" a unteroffizier shouted as the defenders readied their weapons, as I aimed my rifle right at the invaders' centurion.

Some of the defenders quietly send their prayers to a power higher than them. I can only shake my head at the idea that god or gods are with us. For in war, there's no god or gods. There's the only hell; created and perfected by man.

"NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, firing my rifle and killing the Roman centurion leading the invaders.

With the death of their leader, the invaders momentarily hesitate, before surging across the bridge towards the barricade.

All weapons quickly open fire, whether it be pistol, rifle or shotgun, and many charging legionnaires and mercenaries being outright cut down or being wounded and subsequently crushed by consecutive ranks of their fellow comrades. The machine guns began to contribute, with 7.92mm Mauser rounds tearing through the charging ranks of oncoming Roman invaders and inhuman mercenaries with devastating effect; like a sharpened knife through a wet tissue paper.

There were so many invaders at point-blank range, that we didn't need to aim; we just fire at the general direction and mass of the invaders. Accuracy isn't a problem, but ammunition is a problem, with young ammunition runners from the Berlin Palace frantically carrying fresh belts of 7.92mm Mauser and magazines of 7mm Mauser rounds to us.

"Here! A gift from the Fatherland!" a German soldier cried out, throwing a hand grenade at the feet of the invaders.

The oblivious invaders, having never seen such a device, pick up the grenade, only for the grenade to explode causing death and injury to the unfortunate bastards who decided to invade the Fatherland.

Somehow, we managed to acquire an old Feldkanone of the First Weltkrieg, firing rounds of HE at point-blank range at the invaders with devastating effect, blowing whole groups of legionnaires and mercenaries apart.

The bridge smell of combat; bullet propellant, mixed with sweat, shit and blood. Despite devastating causalities that would destroy any normal military formation, the legionnaires seem to their assault attempt; its like the fucking Ostfront all over again…

The overwhelming firepower of our defences forced the invaders tried a different tactic; use archers, in an attempt to dislodge us. They unleash barrage after barrage of arrows, with the superlatively obsolete tactic resulting in light causalities for us, and heavy causalities for the invaders, losing the entirety of their archers.

Then, came these men, dressed in mostly white clothes and carrying wooden staffs. They appeared to be mages, as they conjure some magical shields. We prioritize them and aimed our rifles at them and fired, only for the bullets to bounce off the shields.

"What the?" One of the Imperial German Guards said upon seeing the bullets having no effect.

Even our machine guns, cannot penetrate the shields, much to invaders' happiness. Regaining their momentum, the invaders began to march behind the mages, protected by the magical shields. I ordered the Feldkanone to aim at the mages, as the artillery crew push and pull the weapon into the new firing position.

"Fire!" a veteran artillery leader shouted.

An old gunner pulls the Feldkanone's lanyard and the Feldkanone rocks back from the recoil of the HE shell, as it sends the package straight at the mages, only that apart from moderate cracks in the shields (that were quickly repaired) observed no significant damage was caused to the mages' shields.

"Fuck! Reload!" the artillery leader shouted aloud, as the artillery loaders frantically load another HE shell.

Still fired, still the same result. Thinking that we don't have the means to stop the mages' shields, the invaders were regaining their false sense of confidence. We were forced to reduced to picking off the invaders who weren't fully protected by the shields.

As they were nearing the barricade and just as I thought that they were going to overwhelm us... Markus and the reinforcements have arrived. Soldiers from the 1st Grenadier Guards, along with infantry fighting vehicles of the Großdeutschland arrived a moment not too soon, with the Marder infantry fighting vehicles making short work of the mages with their dual 23mm autocannon, violently shattering the shields and blowing the mages to bloody pieces.

With their mages brutally slaughtered right in front of them and with no magical protection shields, the invaders began to sloppily retreat, being shot down by us. With Markus and members of Grenadier Guards, along with the bridge's defenders, I ordered them to advance against the invaders.

As we advance against the invaders, overhead we hear the familiar sound of multi-role jet fighters and tiltwings flying overhead at building level, shooting down dragons from the sky, with the corpse of dragons falling into the streets.

And the invaders' attempt to block our armoured fighting vehicles with the tortoise formations, was figuratively and quite literally crushed, for the last image they'll ever see, will be metal beasts surging towards them with vengeance, as they were crushed like grapes in a wine press, with the tracks of the Marders dripping with blood and flesh.

Some of the invaders, in total fear of our vehicles, ran and jumped off the bridge in order to save themselves, only for the weight of their heavy armour and weapons to drag them into a watery grave…

* * *

**Imperial Saderan Army Camp**

Colt remembers what a wise man once told him, _'Fortune is a fickle mistress.'_ the saying might as well have applied to their current situation. The attack on the fortification had failed miserably, costing the Saderan Army their most experienced legionnaires, and all of their archers and mages.

Colt's lieutenants reported to him of metal animals able to kill many of the Saderan legionnaires, mercenaries and dragons.

"They have beasts that can control the land and the sky and that every soldier in their army is a mage, and they'd destroyed most of our force, how we can fight back against them with no fortifications and a few dozen soldiers who prefer to engage in pleasures of the flesh!" Colt angrily snapped at the man that's totally responsible for this military disaster.

Tiberius was slightly taken aback by the angry remarks of his 'commanding officer.' A wounded centurion enters the command tent.

"Generals, the barbarians are nearly at the camp! Save yourselves!" the centurion said.

"The only course of action we can take is that we need to save our best Saderan legionaries from being killed or being prisoners of war. Send your Italican infantry against the barbarians as a rearguard, it will buy the Saderan legions' time to escape." Tiberius ordered Colt.

_'What?!'_ Colt thought in outrage.

Being ordered around by his supposed subordinate, to perform a rearguard for those people?! He has seen the treachery of the Saderan Empire against people like him first hand, with the Empire blaming people like him for their failures. This was the final straw for Colt.

He ordered something unprecedented in the history of the Saderan Empire. He gave back his men their lives, for they never wanted to fight and die for an ungrateful Emperor and for an incompetent General. Tiberius the Elder sees the Italican formation retreat through the GATE.

"What is this treachery is this?" Tiberius fumed in great fury.

"I'm not going to send my soldiers to their deaths because of your incompetence." Colt simply answered.

"You are a coward! Just like your traitorous father before you-" Tiberius shouted before an outside explosion knocks them both to the ground.

The tent was filled with fire, as the wounded centurion scream as his body exploded in front of them, spilling visage and blood everywhere.

The tent was thrown away, and Tiberius and Colt for the first time see metal beasts in person, with the barbarians having overwhelmed their position.

"We surrender!" Tiberius heard some of his own Imperial soldiers shouting to the savages.

He even saw the cowardly Colt with the defeatist attitude, begging on his knees for mercy. Unbelievable! Cowards! No sense of Imperial pride or bravery! Tiberius thought, as he witness Colt surrender with no sign of resistance.

Seeing the power of these barbarians, the general saw that the best option is to demand.

"I'm General Tiberius of the Imperial Saderan Army! I demand that-" Tiberius shouted to the barbarian soldiers, only to be rewarded with the butt end of their staffs to his mouth, making him fall to the ground, wetting the ground with his blood and knocking loose some teeth.

Tiberius tried to stand up, only to be kicked down by the barbarians again. Merely looking up, he sees a barbarian soldier pointing his staff in his face.

"Don't try again." The barbarian soldier coldly said, in a language, he can't comprehend.

Even though Tiberius doesn't speak their language, he understands that for the first time in the history of the Saderan Empire, in a single day, the Imperial Army was utterly defeated by a superior military. Now, they are at the mercy of those who they'd wronged. And this defeat was his fault.

* * *

**POV of Gefreiter Markus ****Spigelmann of the Panzergrenaider-Division Großdeutschland.**

"If attempts to attack you or anyone else, you have permission to use force to take them down and take them out," Hans said to the soldiers, nodding in response.

If Hans was ever one quality that Markus look up to, was that Hans was a natural leader. From school to sports to the Army, Hans has always been the leader that soldiers can depend on, whether it be on parading grounds, training grounds, or the battlegrounds.

He one of the reasons why I joined the Army, fed with heroic wartime stories of patriotic German youths forming Freikorp units, defending the Fatherland against the French and the Soviets. And seeing your own step-brother return home to grand homecoming ceremony, wearing his pristine Waffenfrock and polished war medals.

That's why I joined the Imperial Germany Army. To gain prestige, honour and glory. And to defend the Fatherland from its enemies. Hans responses were always pessimistic, calling me both ignorant and naive to what war is like.

For two years, I ignored it. But my eyes were truly opened in Berlin, for what we saw in the Pariser Platz, was horrific beyond description.

"Mein Gott…" a young soldier expressing for everyone.

It... it was a scene. Painted with the mutilated corpses of men, women and children, with their heads and limbs sliced or torn off. Women and girls, lie naked, with their bosoms and vulvas exposed, with strips of cloth being the remains of their ripped clothes. At the centre of the scene, was the baby upon a wooden altar, with its centre opened and with its organs missing. And Berlin's Unter den Liden are stained with the blood of the innocent.

My god... it was a heinous and grisly scenery of utter barbarity, easily churning that stomachs of the German soldiers, recruit and veteran alike. Myself included. I looked around and see a mixture of emotion paints every fellow Germans' face. Revulsion. Anguish. Rage.

"What are you staring at soldiers?" Hans barked, with everyone moving to secure the area.

"Hände hoch!" A German soldier shouted to a group of invaders, who were begging for them to spare their lives.

But looking around, seeing the violated corpses of women and girls, why do we spare such animals I wondered? Better put them against the wall.

Imperial German policemen and soldiers were aggressively apprehending the invaders who surrendered but were quick to apply their weapons to the invaders who were committing acts of violence against German civilians or showed any signs of attempted resistance.

Medical personnel, both military and civilian, were treating the survivors of their injuries. Some of the survivors died shortly after, succumbing to their wounds, with Catholic and Lutheran priests performing the last rites.

Enraged German civilians, attempted to enact acts of Magdeburg justice against the invaders who attempted to surrender, especially those caught violating German women and girls, forcing us to protect the prisoners from the wrath of German civilians and prevent needless deaths.

The captured invaders were best described as they looked ashamed that they were captured, probably knowing the fate that awaits them as prisoners of war.

I was looking around like some lost puppy who searching for it mother. And I... I, as a German Army soldier who never saw the horrors of war before, witnesses something that will haunt me till his dying days.

It was the body of a little girl, brown hair and blue eyes, no more than three years old and wearing a petite pink dress. The dress was stained by her own blood, with her cold, dead eyes were staring straight back at me in shocked horror.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. You never deserved this…" I can barely say, moved to nearly to tears and closing the little girl's eyes with my hands.

I closed her eyes, looking like as if in a deep, peaceful sleep that she will never wake from, amidst the bloody carnage that surrounds her.

I, I… I rarely get emotional, for it was the first time in a long time; I wept. I wept for the family, who was robbed of their daughter and sister.

I wept for the Fatherland, for it has lost another civilian to war.

And I wept for himself, for I now understands the wisdom of my step-brother's words. There's no glory nor honour in war, only death and destruction.

* * *

_Walking amid the aftermath of such awful carnage,__ a photographer by the name of Alfred__ Eisenstaedt took a photo of a young, crying soldier whose closing the eyes of a young girl. Eisenstaedt will later sell the photo to newspapers around the world, using the earnings to help victims of the GATE incident, making it one of the most powerful images of the 20__th__ century. A young, innocent girl whose life, was taken by barbaric cruelty._

* * *

As I wept, I felt the warmth of a hand that comfort me. I looked up to see that it was Hans. In that moment, he could have said "I told you so," or something along those lines, but he didn't. What he said instead, was something that will affect me forever.

"Things will change. I promise you that, Markus. Soon, we'll take the war to their homeland. The war to their people. The war to their blood. And together, we… we'll avenge this massacre." Hans quietly promised to me, gesturing towards the structure.

"I hope so. I hope so." I shakily said.

* * *

**AN: And cut! That was over 4,600 words of the first chapter of GATE: Operation Schwert der Rache. (If you ****don't speak Deutsch, its Sword of Vengeance.)**

**I will be alternating between my stories when it comes to posting new chapters, and thus, the Transformers story in They Came, They Saw and They Conquered! Will be finished soon.**

**All reviews that contain criticism is welcomed. I would like to thank Corporal Tommy for beta reading this chapter.**

**Also, this German Empire is alternate German Empire, so the timeline will be uploaded soon... ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There are two important things that I've forgotten to mention in the first chapter. Firstly, the Imperial German Armed Forces have access to military technology that was introduced earlier in this timeline than in our original timeline.**

**Secondly, I don't mean to offend anybody with my sympathetic, even positive portrayal of several people who committed war crimes and/or crimes against humanity. But remember, this story is about the German Empire is from an alternate timeline, thus there will be some differences with the characters. For better or for worse****, and I ****apologise**** in advance.**

**And going off from the second point, I'm not a Nazi.**** And**** I'm not a Communist. I hate both of them, both equally and immeasurably.**

**And finally, as stated in the last chapter, ****I don't own either the GATE franchise, ****music, ****historical or cultural figures that may be presented in the story, but I do own my OCs. I have to say that this story is a work of fiction, and any and all OC character names are coincidental.**

* * *

『**GATE: Operation Schwert der Rache**』

* * *

**Chapter 2****:**

_'A __courageous__ warrior knows how to fight, but a experienced warrior knows when to fight.' - Anonymous._

**August 14th, 1862:** Prince Henry of Prussia is born. From an early age, he has shown to be a prodigy, being an avid reader of history, culture, science, technology and the languages. (Along with his native tongue of German, he can speak English, French, Italian, Russian, Spanish and Latin.)

**June 4th, 1865:** Prince Wilhelm of Prussia dies, due to complications sustained in a horse-riding accident.

**June 1866: **Thanks to available medical doctors, Prince Sigismund of Prussia recover from his meningitis.

**1876: **The German colonization of the Congo began, with Prince Henry being its strongest advocate.

**May 24****th****, 1881:** Prince Henry of Prussia marries Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine, and have six children.

**June 15th, 1888: **After the death of his father during the 'Year of Three Emperors.' Crown Prince Henry of Prussia becomes Kaiser Henry I of Germany at the age of 26.

**February 8th, 1890: **The Ministry of State Security (commonly known as the Stasi,) was established by Prince Sigismund of Prussia (who becomes the first Minister of State Security.)

**Late 1890: **The Kaiser Henry Society for the Advancement of Science and Technology was formed by Kaiser Henry. The society will become Europe's leading institutions in science and technology. And the German Foreign Legion was formed around this time period.

**Early August 1914:** The First Weltkrieg began, with the initial belligerents being the Allies (the German Empire, the British Empire and the Austro-Hungarian Empire,) and the Entente (the Third French Republic, the Russian Empire and the Kingdom of Serbia.)

**June 6th - June 22nd, 1916: **The Second Paris Uprising began, being led by communists, anarchists. Although within a fortnight, it will be crushed by the French Army, it birthed the 'Stab-in-the-Back' myth heavily propagated by far-right political parties.

**October 29th, 1916: **The Ottoman Empire joins the Allies and declares war on the Entente, attacking the Russian Caucasus.

**October 9th, 1917:** The October Revolution began, which saw the overthrow of the Provisional regime and the installation of the Bolshevik regime under Vladimir Lenin.

**March 12th, 1922:** Following the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in early 1922 (the Kingdom of Hungary became independent nation under King Maximilian II, the German Empire Anschluss the Austrian Empire, (splitting the former empire into two kingdoms; the Kingdom of Austria under King Karl I of Austria and the Kingdom of Bohemia-Moravia under King Franz I.)

**September 2nd, 1930:** On the 12th anniversary of the Allies' victory in the First Weltkrieg, an assassination attempt on Kaiser Henry I, resulted in the deaths of Kaiserin Elisabeth and Chancellor Gustav Stresemann. This marked the beginning of the Black Front Putsch, with thousands of people being killed, with the most infamous episode being the 'Massacre of the Innocents.' Two days later, the right-wing republican putsch was crushed by the Imperial German Army.

**September 27th, 1936:** Representatives from the Third French Empire, the Italian State, the Spanish State and the Empire of Japan, signed the Roman Tripartite Pact, a military and economic alliance. As a result, the German Empire and the British Empire renewed their alliance, with the German Empire guaranteeing the independence of their Eastern European allies.

**September 2nd, 1938:** The Third French Empire invades Belgium, beginning the Second Weltkrieg, with the initial belligerents being the Allies (the German Empire, the British Empire and the Kingdom of Belgium) against the Roman Tripartite (the Third French Empire, the Kingdom of Italy, the Spanish State and their puppets.)

**October 9th, 1940:** The Soviet Union invades Eastern Europe and the Ottoman Empire, causing the Allies to declare war on the Soviet Union. The Allies are stretched thin from fighting on six fronts: the Western Front, the Italian Front, the Balkan Front, the Caucasus Campaign, the North Africa Campaign, and the Eastern Front.

**December 7th, 1940: **Japan bombs Pearl Harbour and invades German, American and British colonial holdings, leading to the United States and the Allies to declare war on Japan, with the Roman Tripartite declaring war on the United States.

**Late December, 1941:** Representatives from the German Empire, the British Empire, the United States, the Ottoman Empire, and the Republic of China, signed the Grand Coalition deceleration, founding the intergovernmental organization, the Grand Coalition of Free Nations.

**July 29th, 1944: **As his final policy before committing suicide on August 1st, Pétain enact a scorched earth policy called the _'Nero Decree,'_ destroying all French facilities and infrastructures, to prevent their usage by the Grand Coalition forces. Not even historical and cultural monuments such as the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe were spared from the Nero Decree that was carried out by Milice.

**August 10th, 1944:** President of the Third French Empire, Marshal of France Charles de Gaulle, signs the unconditional surrender of all French forces to the Grand Coalition powers, marking the end of the Western Front of the Second Weltkrieg.

**September 22nd, 1945: **The Japanese Empire execute Operation Cherry Blossoms at Night, bombing the West Coast of America with biological weapons, killing thousands of American soldiers and civilians with the bubonic plague.

**October 4th, 1945: **In retaliation of the biological bombing of the West Coast; American heavy bombers destroyed the Japanese cities of Kokura, Hiroshima, Yokohama, Niigata and Nagasaki with hydrogen bombs.

**October 7th, 1945:** Fearful that Joseph Stalin will continue to resist until Russia was destroyed under a hydrogen bomb barrage by the Coalition, the Soviet military launched a successful coup d'etat, killing Stalin and many of his associates. After the coup, the provisional military government request terms of surrender to the Coalition powers. The Soviet Instrument of Surrender was signed on October 10th, 1945, marking the end of the Second Weltkrieg in Europe.

**October 12th, 1945:** With no realistic hope of continuing to militarily resist the Coalition, the Japanese surrender to the Coalition powers, marked the end of the Second Weltkrieg, which killed an estimated 85-100 million people over seven years of war.

**May 6th, 1955:** The GATE opens in Berlin…

* * *

01010100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100011 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110100 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00111010 00100000 00100011 00100000 00110001 00101101 00110101 00101101 00110101 00101101 00110101 00110101 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00111010 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 01000011 01001000 01000101 01010010 00001101 00001010

**Target: Colt Formal**

01001000 01100001 01101110 01101110 01110011 00100000 01010011 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100110 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001011 01101100 01100001 01110101 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110010 01100010 01101001 01100101 00001101 00001010** interrogating target **01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110011 01101001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100 01110001 01110101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00001101 00001010

00110000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100000 01101000 01110010 01110011** May 7****th****,**** 1955**

_*Transcript Begins.*_

**_KB:_**_ "Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

**_CF:_**_ "Where am I?"_

**_HS:_**_ "You'll answer our questions."_

**_CF:_**_ "Who are you?"_

**_HS_****_:_**_ "That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name? Where are you born?"_

**_CF:_**_ "__First, s__how your faces cowards! AARRRGH!"_

**_KB_****_:_**_ "You are Count Colt Formal of the Formal Clan. You were born in the town of Italica of the Saderan Empire. You are the commander of the Imperial Saderan Expeditionary Force. Is that correct?"_

**_CF:_**_ "AARRRGH!"_

**_KB_****_:_**_ "Is that correct?!"_

**_CF:_**_ "Yes…"_

**_HS: _**_"We know about the written letters from your daughter, Myui…"_

**_CF: _**_"No! Please, don't harm my daughter! I__ tell__ you what you want! Just don't harm my daughter…"_

**_KB: _**_"__Alright, t__ell us everything about the Saderan Empire__. Its power structure. Its military. Its economy. Its language. And its culture.__Tell us __everything__, __and we'll guarantee you and your daughter's safety.__ Agreed?__"_

**_CF: _**_"Agreed."_

**_HS: _**_"__Good, le__t's begin. First question, why did the Saderan Empire attack the German Empire?"_

**_CF:_**_ "They want to expand the empire. They think that this nation is inferior in every way."_

**_KB: _**_"Who are they?"_

**_CF: _**_"The Emperor Molt el Caesar, Crown-Prince Zor__z__al el Caesar, the Empire's generals and most of the Imperial senators. Damn them all! The Emperor, the Crown-Prince, the Imperial senators and the Imperial generals! Damn them all for their cowardly warmongering__! __W__hile __fifteen__-thousand, __fifteen__-thousand men, men with families, friends, hopes, fears and dreams, whose lives are thrown like chaff in the wind, for the ungrateful. I never want to lead the expedition force…"_

**_HS: _**_"Is there a reason why you lead the legion?"_

**_CF: _**_"The Emperor, the senators, and the generals, all of them knew why I __accepted my __appoint__ment as the __figurehead of the expedition force. To be used as a scapegoat if the invasion failed."_

**_HS: _**_"__If you knew that you were going to used as a scapegoat, why accept it? __Did you had a choice?"_

**_CF: _**_"I had no choice. You had to obey the Emperor or die for your insubordination."_

**_HS_****_: _**_"So it's to serve or to die, isn't it?"_

**_CF: _**_"That's… that's the truth. If you refuse the Emperor's request, he can strip you of your lands and titles, and placed into eternal shame. There are some cases of execution."_

**_KB: _**_"Because of your fear of your Emperor, you helped ruin the lives of thousands."_

**_CF: _**_"Yes, I know. I know I will rot in the underworld, with Hardy torturing me for my crimes for an eternity."_

_*Transcript Ends.*_

* * *

_"Invading the sacred Fatherland. Murdering our sons. Raping our daughters. I tell you, my __brothers and sister__, for this is war - a war that is soon to turn, for the invaders will become the victims!"__ \- __Joseph Goebbels, leader of the German National Party._

_"The British Empire has always come to the aid of their allies and we shall not fail now, though the memories of the last war are still fresh many of you as they are for me but we cannot let our staunchest of ally to face this new enemy alone, not when our fellow countrymen had been slain, therefore it is with a solemn resolve that I ask the parliament to support the notion of supporting the __German __Empire in their righteous war against this barbaric tyranny." Winston Churchill__, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom_

_"My fellow Americans, you are probably are aware of what has happened in Berlin, it is with great regret that I must say that it is true that Berlin was attacked by an enemy that appeared. It is true that American lives have been lost. It is also true that the US Embassy in Berlin had been attacked. We do not know how long has it taken for this enemy to prepare for this attack, but we do know that they attacked with cruelty and savagery unseen since the Second Weltkrieg. I ask that Congress, the House of Representatives and to all Americans that we send aid to our German ally as they had sent aid during our time of need. We shall not let those who had fallen be forgotten as they are heroes in the eyes of the nation." - Dwight Eisenhower, President of the United States _

_"Ten years ago, the Grand Coalition Forces have come to help to save our nation from the monsters that were the Japanese Empire and ever since they have helped China return to her former peaceful glory. Now however one of our biggest allies, the glorious German Empire has been attacked by barbarians and savages that almost put the Japanese to shame. Almost I remind you as the Japanese did far worse things than what these mongrels ever did. But that is beside the point, I call upon you, citizens of this great nation in pour support to our beleaguered ally. GLORY TO CHINA AND HER RIGHTEOUS ALLIES!" - Jiang Jieshi (or Chaing Kai-Shek,) President of the Republic of China_

_"Yesterday, o__ur great c__apital city__, was suddenly and blatantly attacked__,__ by an invasion force that __would have been dismissed as __pure fantasy by science. __I regret to inform you, that t__he invasion force of the Saderan Empire, c__ommitted wicked acts of brutality against all civilians. With the powers bestowed upon me, I declare a state of war between the German Empire and the Saderan Empire, and bring those responsible for these massacres to justice, so this aggressive arrogance will never again, harm citizens of this great nation and those of the free world! Gott mit uns!" Henry I of Germany, Kaiser of the German Empire_

* * *

Within one hour of the Kaiser's speech, the entirety of the Bundesrat and near entirety of the Reichstag support the Kaiser's deceleration of war, with the Grand Coalition and the national heads of states supporting the Kaiser's deceleration of war.

Except for member of the Reichstag, Rosemarie Schwartzmann, a hard-line pacifist who derides the Kaiser's deceleration of war and suggested peace negotiations with the invaders.

Her action and suggestion was instantaneously vilified by disgusted and angry members of the Reichstag (including her fellow pacifists) and the furious German people, forcing Schwartzmann to seek refugee in telephone booth from the increasingly volatile crowd. Eventually and ironically, armed soldiers from the Imperial German Guard was called to escort her to her office and prevented her from being lynched by her own countrymen and countrywomen.

German newspapers and news stations didn't help matters, with one editorial letter of a right-wing newspaper suggested that Schwartzmann prefers to be gang-raped by Saderan soldiers than being protected by German soldiers.

The German Empire is now at war with the Saderan Empire. May the Devil forgive the Saderans for their many sins, for the German Empire will not forget or forgive.

* * *

**May 8****th****, 1955**

**Berlin Palace**

**POV of Kaiser Henry I of Germany**

The last few days, was like the aftermath of the Black Front Putsch all over again. Flags were flown at half-mast. A temporary memorial for the killed was established, overflowing with flowers and candles. A minute of silence is observed. Heads of states sending their condolences to the German nation and the German people.

Stalag III-A, a former Second Weltkrieg POW camp, was reactivated and staffed with Imperial German Army personnel, with extra security measures enacted to ensure that the Saderans doesn't have a chance to escape.

The Imperial German Army have already evacuated buildings within a 150-metre range of the structure, with the 1st Grenadier Guards is guarding the GATE with machine guns and armoured cars, with attack helicopters from 1st Helicopter squadron on standby. Only with military clearance, can people access the area.

This meant that all the embassies, already gutted by the invaders, had to be relocated, with nations sending new diplomatic teams as soon as possible.

Seeing that photo of a dead young girl broadcasted by news stations across the world, made me wanted to punch the fucking television set. The meeting was organized to discuss about the invaders and what the appropriate course of action should.

The people present in the meeting are...

_Konrad Adenauer, Imperial German Chancellor_

_Reichsmarschall* Erich von Manstein, Imperial German Minister of Defence_

_Großadmiral Karl Dönitz, Imperial German Vice-Minister of Defence_

_Theodor Heuss, Imperial German Minister of Foreign Affairs_

_Hermann-Eberhard Wildermuth, Imperial German Minister of Finance_

_Vizeadmiral Reinhard Heydrich, Imperial German Minister of State Security_

_Professor Albert Einstein, President of Kaiser Henry Society_

_Professor Nathan Rosen__, Vice-__President of Kaiser Henry Society_

"I, Professor Einstein and Professor Rosen from the Kaiser Henry Society will explain about the structure." Professor Einstein stated.

Professor Albert Einstein, President of Kaiser Henry Society, is an internationally acclaimed theoretical physicist greatly contributed to physics, and assisted Imperial German's nuclear weapons program in the mid-1930s.

"What is the structure, Professor Einstein?" Chancellor Adenauer inquired.

"To answer your question Chancellor Adenauer, the structure is similar to that I and my colleague, Professor Nathan Rosen, theorized in the mid-1930s. The Einstein-Rosen bridge…"

And over the next fifteen minutes, Einstein and Rosen explained the fundamentals of their theory, only to realise that the entirety of those present, doesn't have a physics degree, so Einstein summaries the theory.

"Basically, the structure holds an Inter-Dimensional Tunnel or IDT, that can be a bridge to either, different dimensions or different points in time." the Professor finished explaining the complex theory of wormholes.

"And the human, demi-human and animal specimen, alive and dead, have been collected, and are being examined as of right now, by medical members of the Kaiser Henry Society." Rosen stated.

"From captured prisoners we learned that they came from the Saderan Empire. They spoke in Falmartian, a language consisting of bastardized Latin, with old French and old Italian words. Their government is similar to the Roman Empire, an autocratic emperor with an advisory Senate. Their economy is agricultural, with slavery playing a major role in the economy." Manstein answered.

Disgust drew across my mouth and the mouth of the others present; to consider this the fate of my people kidnapped by the Saderan Empire… We have to rescue them, no matter where they were. If we had to drive a bullet into each and every slavers and slave owners' head, so be it.

"What is the death toll for our civilians and soldiers, and for foreign civilians and soldiers?"

"It's estimated that around 500 German civilians and soldiers, and 150 foreign civilians and soldiers were killed, with an additional 750 civilians and soldiers were injured, ranging from moderate to life-threatening. And there's an estimated 250 civilians that are missing. We believed that they were kidnapped by the Saderans." Adenauer answered.

"What is the final casualties for the invasion force of this Saderan Empire?"

"Your Majesty, the conservative estimate is 10,000 Saderan soldiers and mercenaries killed, with 3,000 soldiers and mercenaries captured by the Imperial German Army. But for some Saderan soldiers and mercenaries killed, we can't possibly and positively identify them all…" Dönitz said, reading from a list, as I remember about what had happened earlier this morning...

* * *

_May 7__th__, 1955_

_Berlin Hospital_

_"Do know what the animals did to my daughter? They stabbed her multiple times__ as a sick game, __and left her there to die! Do you know what my daughter said to me as she lay bleeding to death?!" The man said__ to me with bitter anguish, his tears __threatening__ to overwhelm him._

_"No, I do not know," I said empathetically, knowing the __pained __emotions of losing a loved one to senseless violence._

_"She said 'Papa. Papa, it hurts. Please make the pain go away,'" The man __said__ in tones of __catatonic __heartbreak__, as the held-back tears__ overpowering him…_

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Heuss asked me, bringing back my attention to the meeting at hand.

"Ah sorry." I apologise.

"But gentlemen, if we do nothing, we will only embolden these Saderans to conduct attacks in the future. I intend not to let them to continue further attacks against Germany or German civilians. I intend to bring the war to their land." I stated to the cabinet, with nodding heads being the response.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. We have mobilized twenty-seven Heer divisions, three Luftwaffe geschwaders, and three Luftwaffe Fallschirmjäger regiments for a new Heersgruppe and a new Fliegerkorps. Heersgruppe New Germania and Fliegerkorps New Germania." Manstein

"New Germania? Why is that? And why we need a new Heersgruppe and Fliegerkorps?" I questioned.

Even three Heer divisions seem excessive for some medieval invaders, let alone, an entire Heersguppe and Fliegerkorps. And why the name, New Germania?

"According to captured maps and prisoners, New Germania is a continent. If their mile is the same as a Roman mile, it makes New Germania the size of Eurasia." Heydrich replies, presenting one of the captured maps.

"And according to captured prisoners and articles, the invasion force of the Saderan Empire consisted of the best veteran legions of the Saderan Empire, equipped with armour, weapons and equipment similar to the Roman Empire." The Minister of State Security continues.

"The captured prisoners, some of them, arrogantly believed that the Saderan Empire will eventually conquer the German Empire and the world." Heydrich finishes.

_'I hope these Saderans die easily. I might regain a sense of __satisfaction.'_ I thought cynically.

"But just because we have defeated their best legions, doesn't mean that we should underestimate them," I said, for the last thing we wanted is dead German fathers and sons because of the arrogance of the Imperial German military.

"Yes Your Majesty, we had considered all scenarios to make sure that our battle plan survives contact with this enemy." Dönitz proclaimed.

"I hope so, Großadmiral Karl Dönitz. How long will it take to assemble Heersgruppe New Germania and Fliegerkorps New Germania?" I inquired, as the entirety of Germany, especially the Reichstag's Most Loyal demagogue, Dr Joseph Goebbels, is demanding bloody vengeance for the civilians killed, wounded and kidnapped by the Saderan Empire.

Dönitz ponders for a moment.

"About 20 days, Your Majesty." Dönitz answers.

"Who will be commanding Heersgruppe New Germania and Luftwaffe Fliegerkorps New Germania? And who will be overall commander?"

Many of Germany's top military commanders of the Second Weltkrieg; Rommel, Guderian, Heinrici, Hoth and Zeitzler, had since retired from military life.

"After discussions with the Generalstab and former colleagues, Generaloberst Hans-Valentin Hube will be commanding Heersgruppe New Germania and having overall military command. Generalmajor Gerhard Barkhorn will be commanding Fliegerkorps New Germania." Manstein commented.

"We had scouted beyond The IDT, and found hostile Saderan garrisons station nearby…" Manstein continues, with the meeting continuing into the afternoon…

* * *

**May 2****7****th, 1955**

**POV of Imperial German Army Oberleutenant Markus Spigelmann of the Panzergrenaider-Division Großdeutschland.**

"Leutenant Hans Spigelmann, for the defence of the Schlossbrücke during the Battle of Berlin, I present you the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, with Swords**." He remembers the commander of my regiment, Oberst Prince Frederick of Prussia, presenting the award.

Along with the award, I was promoted to Oberleutenant as well. My proud step-parents and step-brother was present at the award ceremony, however, I can sense that ever since the battle of Berlin, Markus became more reserved. He just realized what war was truly like; not in the tinted glasses of German filmmakers.

Our division was mobilised, being one of twenty-seven Heer divisions to be a part of Heersgruppe New Germania, with panzers upfront and we, the panzergrenaiders, are following close behind.

As we stand in rank, in front of the IDT, we were all wearing the standard combat uniform set of the Imperial German Army, a battle dress, battle vest, battle webbing, and battle helmet, all camouflaged in the Erbsenmuster pattern, and carrying the StG 44 or Sturmgewehr 1944. It was introduced in the last years of the Second Weltkrieg, firing the modernized variant of the 7×57mm Mauser rifle round.

We stand at attention, as Generaloberst Hans-Valentin Hube appointed commander of the Heersgruppe New Germania, made a speech.

* * *

**AN: Playing ****Call of Duty: Finest Hour OST: Not One Step Back**

* * *

"Gallant soldiers of the Imperial German Army! You have been called to arms, by the orders of our Kaiser and our glorious Fatherland, for they have given you the great task, to achieve total victory against the Saderan invaders."

"Forwards, into unrelenting battles ahead, for the Kaiser and the Fatherland!"

"For every innocent civilian the invaders callously slaughtered, you will make them pay, with twenty of their soldiers! Murders and rapists will be shot!"

"Do not count days, do not count kilometres, count only the number of Saderan invaders you have killed. Kill the Saderan, this is your child's prayers! Kill the Saderan, this your country's cries! Do not falter. Do not hesitate! Kill!"

Some soldiers, lost family, friends and loved ones in the Battle of Berlin. They wanted vengeance. Vengeance for their family. Vengeance for their friends. Vengeance for loved ones, for the Saderan soldiers had given no mercy to German civilians, we intend to show no mercy to Saderan soldiers.

"Death to the Saderan invaders!"

* * *

**AN: Playing ****The Sacred War (Instrumental)**

* * *

Then the whole contingent of Heersgruppe New Germania, sang 'The Sacred War,' composed during the Second Weltkrieg by anonymous German composer.

_Steh auf, großes Vaterland! Steh auf für einen Kampf bis zum Tod!_

_Gegen die bösen Tyrannen, gegen ihre verdorbenen Horden._

_Laß den gerechten Zorn wie ein Donner rollen!_

_Dies ist ein Krieg gegen die Gottlosen, ein heiliger Krieg!_

_Laß den gerechten Zorn wie ein Donner rollen!_

_Dies ist der Krieg gegen die Gottlosen, ein heiliger Krieg!_

_Wir werden die Unterdrücker und ihre feurigen Ideen ausrotten._

_Die Vergewaltiger und die Mörder, die Folterer der Menschen._

_Laß den gerechten Zorn wie ein Donner rollen!_

_Dies ist der Krieg gegen die Gottlosen, ein heiliger Krieg!_

_Laß den gerechten Zorn wie ein Donner rollen!_

_Dies ist der Krieg gegen die Gottlosen, ein heiliger Krieg!_

We intend to fulfil the words that were sung.

"Forward! In the name of God, the Kaiser and the Fatherland!" the Generaloberst shouted, as German panzers drive and German soldiers march into the IDT, into the unknown…

* * *

**AN: And cut! ****T****hat was chapter two and 4,500+ words done. I want to thank Corporal Tommy for beta reading and helping with the speeches by international leaders. ****I really dislike the way how FanFiction formats strike-through, in that they have no strike-through. So I converted the original text to binary numbers.**

**Here are the notes:**

*** the rank of Reichsmarschall is the ceremonial rank for when an Imperial German Army or Air Force officer is appointed Imperial German Minister of Defence. The equivalent ceremonial rank for when an Imperial German ****Navy**** officer is appointed Imperial German Minister of Defence is the Reichsadmiral.**

**** The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was established during the First Weltkrieg. Like the Iron Cross, the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to officers and soldiers that performed acts of skilled leadership or military valour during times of war. **

**The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross' precedence is higher than the Iron Cross, but lower than the ****Pour le Mérite, with t****he highest military medal of the German Empire, being the ****Pour le Mérite, with Oak Leaves and Swords.**

**AN1: Fixed several grammar errors and upgraded Hans' rank.**


End file.
